


TickleTober Day 21 -- Accidental

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan didn't mean to brush against Patton's side, but he definitely didn't expect the reaction it produced. What did Patton expect him to do when he realized the mind palace's tickle monster was ticklish? NOT tickle him?Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tickletober 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	TickleTober Day 21 -- Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on NaNoWriMo but instead I wrote this, so enjoy, lol
> 
> (Also, yes I am still going to finish tickletober even though October has been long over lol)

It really was an accident, Logan didn’t  _ mean _ to make Patton nearly drop the pan of cookies.

He had just been trying to move past Patton to reach his Crofter’s cupboard. He’d accidentally brushed against Patton’s side in the process, making him squeal and nearly drop the hot pan.

“Patton, are you quite alright?” Logan asked.

Patton laughed nervously, setting the pan carefully on the counter. “Of course! I’m just fine, Lo, why do you ask?’

Crofter’s forgotten, Logan moved towards Patton and reached out to brush against his side again. “Are you hurt?”

Patton danced out of the way. Logan looked up at his face, getting more and more concerned. If Patton was hurt, they needed to deal with it sooner rather than later. If untreated, any injury he had could become more serious.

Then he saw the nervous, anticipatory gleam in Patton’s eyes. The same look the rest of them got when Patton started advancing on them, hands extending in tickly claws. Logan’s concerned expression morphed into a smirk.

“ _ Oh _ ? What’s this, then? Could the great tickle monster Patton be  _ ticklish _ ?”

Patton gave that nervous laugh again, backing away. “Of course not! Just startled me, is all!”

Logan inching forward until he had backed Patton against the counter. “So, you wouldn’t mind if I did…  _ this _ ?” He asked, starting to wiggle his fingers against Patton’s sides.

Patton gripped the counter behind him with one hand and clapped the other over his mouth to muffle any sounds that came out. He shook his head vigorously. 

“Are you  _ sure _ , Patton? This doesn’t tickle at  _ all _ ?”

Patton’s shoulders were shaking with suppressed giggles as his eyes crinkled. Logan moved up to his ribs and scratched at the bones through Patton’s shirt. Patton jerked away, but he couldn’t exactly go much of anywhere with Logan pinning him against the counter.

“How about here, does it tickle here?”

Logan moved his hands up to skitter around in Patton’s underarms, the spot being made very accessible with the way Patton hadn’t moved his hands from gripping the counter or covering his mouth. Patton squealed beneath his hand and finally started giggling under it, trying to double over but only succeeding in burying his face into Logan’s chest.

“You know, you’re making this rather easy for me. You’re not even making an effort to protect this ticklish torso of yours. It’s almost like you  _ want _ this, Patton.”

Logan’s teasing smirk turned into an undeniably happy grin (without his permission, he might add), as Patton finally gave in and uncovered his mouth, leaning back to grip the edge of the counter with both hands to keep them out of the way.

“Well, isn’t this adorable,” Logan said, switching to kneading Patton’s stomach. “You’ve just been  _ waiting _ for one of us to discover this, haven’t you? So impatiently, I’m sure.”

Patton threw his head back, finally lost in deep belly laughter, knuckles going white from holding the counter so tightly, as if he was trying to keep himself from fighting back. He squirmed as much as he could, but Logan had him pinned tightly against the counter.

“Stop  _ teasing _ ,” Patton cried out through his helpless cackles.

“Oh? Just the teasing? I can keep doing  _ this _ ?” Logan punctuated the word with the few rapid squeezes to Patton’s hips.

Patton shrieked at the new sensation, launching forward into Logan and gripping his shirt instead of the counter, starting to get teary-eyed from the laughter. Logan smiled down at him softly, slowly lightening his touch until he stopped, wrapping Patton in a hug.

“Thanks,” Patton whispered, moving his hands from clutching desperately at Logan’s shirt to be wrapped around his back in an embrace.

Logan pressed his cheek to Patton’s head. “Anytime. And I mean that. There  _ will _ be repeat performances.”

Patton just giggled, burying his face into Logan’s chest once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Come find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
